


Chrstms-2025

by Scott_Summers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: В Рождество Бекеты вывозят в горы Чака, никогда толком не видевшего снег.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen
Kudos: 1





	Chrstms-2025

\- Свитер, - напоминает Райли перед посадкой. Чак с сомнением смотрит на него, но в это время Йенси вытаскивает свой свитер из сумки, натягивает, выворачивает воротник, и Чак неохотно следует его примеру.

\- Жарко же, - жалуется он.

\- Сейчас не будет, - обещает Йенси. Чак дергает манжеты, пытается заправить свитер под ремень, потом выдергивает, и вместе с ним - футболку; Йенси терпеливо и снисходительно улыбается и сам заправляет ему футболку обратно.

\- Простудишься, - говорит он, мимолетно гладя большим пальцем живот Чака.

Чак только фыркает.

В иллюминаторы видно снег и светлое голубое небо без единого облачка.

\- Вообще, кстати, там тепло, - Райли запихивает шерстяные перчатки в карман брюк, - двенадцать градусов всего. А какая у нас машина, не помнишь?

\- Не-а, не помню, - отзывается Йенси. - Ты поведешь?

\- Почему это он? - тут же вылезает Чак.

Теперь уже Бекеты оба улыбаются снисходительно.

\- Потому что я еще жить хочу, - говорит Райли насмешливо. - Ты по льду ездил когда-нибудь?

Чак незамедлительно надувается, но всерьез обижаться не может: они смотрят на него с таким обожанием, что Чаку неловко даже делать вид, что он сердится.

\- Ладно, - ворчит он и пихает ладони за ремень.

Мороз мгновенно прихватывает его щеки, когда они выходят из самолета, Чак охает, хватает ртом воздух, и из глаз у него брызжут слезы, когда холод обжигает горло.

\- Первый пошел, - ухмыляется Йенси и накидывает на Чака шарф, дергает сзади, натягивая его до кончика носа. - Добро пожаловать в зиму, солнечный мальчик.

Слезы смерзаются у Чака на ресницах, и он даже не спорит, когда Райли забирает у него сумку и бросает в багажник внедорожника, такого ослепительно красного, словно он только что сошел с конвейера; Чаку холодно, несмотря на кашемировый свитер и подбитую мехом куртку, и на Бекетов, свои куртки даже не застегивающих, Чак смотрит с оторопью и завистью.

"Вообще тут тепло", вспоминает он слова Райли. "Охренеть..."

Прямо сейчас Чак совсем не уверен, что отмечать Рождество со снегом было такой уж хорошей идеей.  
Йенси буквально заталкивает его на заднее сиденье, а сам садится вперед, рядом с Райли, и сразу же разворачивается, облокачиваясь на спинку водительского места, пока Райли прогревает мотор.

\- Часам к восьми будем на месте, но пока можешь поспать, - советует Йенси. - По дороге ничего интересного не будет.

\- Я тут замерзну, и вы довезете мой остывший труп, - Чак пытается забраться повыше, словно это поможет согреть заледеневшие за какие-то пятнадцать минут ноги, и Райли тоже оглядывается.

\- Иди к нему, - кивает он Йенси. - Норм, я не засну.

\- Как вообще можно жить при такой температуре? - продолжает ворчать Чак. Иней на ресницах тает, и Чак с досадой вытирает мокрые глаза. - У меня уши ледяные!

\- Иди сюда, - обрывает его причитания Йенси, забираясь на заднее сиденье и распахивая куртку. - И спи. Сколько неуемного энтузиазма, твою бы энергию в мирных целях...

Райли смеется и щелкает термостатом.

\- Сейчас потеплее сделаю, но потом отключу обратно, - предупреждает он. - Дайте мне термос.

Йенси перегибается через Чака и протягивает брату самую маленькую из сумок, Райли бросает ее на соседнее сиденье и трогает машину с места так плавно, что Чак не сразу чувствует движение; пока Райли выезжает на дорогу, Чак стягивает шарф и устраивается у Йенси на плече.

\- Полагаю, просить вас пристегнуться бесполезно, да? - спрашивает Райли, глядя на них в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Правильно полагаешь, - Йенси обнимает Чака и упирается ногами в коробку передач. - Так что поаккуратнее на поворотах.

\- Можно подумать, я нас когда-нибудь опрокидывал, - Райли ухмыляется.

\- В четырнадцатом году вообще-то, - парирует Йенси. Чак поднимает голову, и Йенси нажимает ему на затылок, заставляя лечь обратно. - Спи, я пошутил. На льду он лучше меня.

\- Да я не боюсь, - Чак вздыхает.

Ему кажется, что он прекрасно выспался в самолете, но в машине уже почти тепло, свитер Йенси пахнет кофе и почему-то булочками с корицей, пальцы Йенси путаются у Чака в волосах, и Чак действительно задремывает; сквозь сон он слышит, как Райли включает радио - тихо-тихо, и говорильню какую-то, не музыку, - и как Бекеты изредка переговариваются о чем-то, понятном только им двоим. Вроде бы, они препираются о том, что Райли действительно перевернул машину в далеком четырнадцатом; Чак не хочет думать о том годе и не думает, это очень просто, потому что Райли хрустит пакетом с конфетами, и Чак начинает снова волноваться о подарках - и засыпает, сжав в кулаке куртку Йенси.

Его будит щелчок открывающейся двери.

\- Приехали? - спрашивает Чак.

\- Приехали, - подтверждает Йенси. - Застегнись и шарф намотай, здесь холоднее, чем внизу.

Эта новость бодрит не хуже морозного воздуха; Чак садится, неловкими со сна руками накручивает на шею шарф, тянет молнию куртки и ищет по карманам перчатки, но отчего-то не находит и делает вид, что и не искал, собственно. Йенси выходит из машины, потягивается с наслаждением.

\- Света нет! - кричит Райли откуда-то.

\- Щас гляну, - отвечает Йенси.

Чак тоже вылезает из машины, выпрямляется, сует руки в карманы и втягивает голову в плечи. Он не очень понимает, почему Райли говорит, что нет света, хотя фонари над оградой горят, и еще в центре двора мерцает гирляндами елка, и это не то чтобы первая украшенная елка в жизни Чака, но отчего-то у него перехватывает дыхание, и он непроизвольно делает шаг вперед по скрипящему снегу, не видя, как за его спиной Бекеты обмениваются торжествующими улыбками.

Здесь действительно холодно и очень тихо, мелкий снег кружится под фонарями; Чак подставляет руку, смотрит в темное небо, потом приседает на корточки и зачерпывает снег руками. Когда что-то ударяется ему в плечо, он резко оборачивается, поскальзывается и неуклюже садится в сугроб. Райли ухмыляется с крыльца, отряхивает перчатки, потом легко перепрыгивает через перила и шагает через двор, протягивает Чаку руку, помогая подняться.

\- Не замерз? - спрашивает он заботливо. - Сейчас Йенс генератор наладит. Пошли за дровами.

\- За чем? - удивляется Чак.

\- А чем ты камин топить собираешься? - встречно удивляется Райли.

\- Я? - переспрашивает Чак.

\- Ах, ну да, конечно, - Райли смеется и натягивает Чаку шапку на глаза. - Ты не будешь. Ты будешь возле него греться. На шкуре.

\- На какой еще шкуре? - обалдело спрашивает Чак, идя за ним к пристройке за домом.

\- Не знаю, а что, там нет шкуры? - откликается Райли беззаботно.

\- Нет, - откуда-то из-за стены сообщает Йенси. - А зачем тебе шкура?

Чак слышит лязг и какое-то постукивание с той стороны, останавливается, с любопытством разглядывая длинные острые сосульки на краю крыши.

\- Чака на нее положить. Перед камином, - Райли щелкает выключателем и чертыхается: - Забыл. Йенс, свет будет вообще?

\- В следующей жизни, - обещает Йенси. - Растапливай камин и ищи свечи, ужинать будем сухарями.

\- Скажи, что ты шутишь, - просит Чак.

Йенси не отвечает, но в следующую секунду свет вспыхивает, заставляя Чака зажмуриться. Когда глаза немного привыкают, Чак понимает, что лампа в пристройке на самом деле тусклая, и еще - что у Райли тоже слезы выступили, и Чак тянется их вытереть, вспоминая, как у него слиплись ресницы в аэропорту.

\- Мелкие, я не нарочно, - говорит Йенси из-за стены, но они молчат: Чак успевает только сунуться к Райли, и Райли перехватывает его руки, зажимает в своих и делает шаг вперед, и они внезапно и стремительно целуются сухими губами, прижимаются, и у Чака снова сползает шапка.

\- Черт, - выдыхает он и отстраняется, и ему целую секунду неловко, а затем Райли ухмыляется и складывает дрова в металлическую корзинку. Чак стягивает шапку на затылок и снова прячет руки в карманы, оглядывается. Теперь, когда в пристройке светло, елка во дворе кажется ему врезанной в какой-то странный задник, черный сверху, белый снизу; Чак непроизвольно хмурится и приоткрывает рот.

Ему вроде бы уже и не холодно, и когда Райли подталкивает его в спину, Чак выходит во двор и задирает лицо к небу.

\- Звезды совсем другие, - говорит он, оглядывается на Райли.

\- Нравится? - спрашивает Райли. Чак пожимает плечами.

\- Это просто звезды, - он снова смотрит в небо.

\- Да, - соглашается Райли. Чак слышит, как скрипит снег под его ногами, потом Йенси зовет откуда-то сзади:

\- Эй, внутри теплее, правда! И, кстати, елку я один буду наряжать?

\- Елку? - переспрашивает Чак.

\- В доме вторая, - Райли кивает на веранду. - Пойдем?..

Чак долго стряхивает снег с ботинок, вешает куртку на крюк у двери, за это время Райли успевает уже выложить дрова на железный лист перед камином, и когда Чак входит в комнату, его внезапно накрывает странное чувство, от которого перехватывает дух и сосет под ложечкой; Чак смотрит на Бекетов, и они одновременно оборачиваются к нему и улыбаются, и Чак пытается хмуриться, но улыбается в ответ.

\- Так, мелкие, - говорит Йенси. - Елка на вас, ужин на мне, идет?

Райли снова ухмыляется.

\- Нет уж, - отвечает он. - Ужин на мне. Развлекайтесь.

Йенси отчего-то не спорит больше, только делает жест, словно хочет Райли остановить, но Райли уворачивается, подхватывает сумку и исчезает где-то в глубине дома. Йенси кивает ему вслед, оглядывается на Чака.

\- Я включил обогреватель, - он показывает куда-то себе за спину. - Скоро тепло будет.

Он стягивает свитер, словно бы в доказательство этого, бросает в кресло и приседает перед камином, колет лучину. Чак подходит ближе и видит за диваном коробки с елочными украшениями.

\- А мы успеем до полуночи? - спрашивает он зачем-то, будто дело именно в этом, будто это имеет значение.

\- Начинай, - Йенси запрокидывает голову. - Еще ведь глинтвейн варить.

Чак неловко хмыкает и закусывает губу, садится на подлокотник кресла.

\- Последний раз я украшал елку больше десяти лет назад, - признается он. - Потом... мама погибла, и все изменилось.

Йенси разворачивается к нему, смотрит снизу вверх внимательно и серьезно, и Чак пожимает плечами:

\- Отец пытался, первые пару лет. Потом перестал. Меня это злило, все эти штуки, - он теряется окончательно, смотрит на свои руки. - Так что я не большой специалист в этом вопросе, вот морду кому-нибудь разбить - это ко мне, да.

Йенси смеется, встает и взъерошивает ему волосы.

\- Я тоже последний раз делал это еще в школе, - говорит он. - Будем вспоминать вместе, раз мой удачливый брат ловко самоустранился.

Чак прижимается лбом к его груди, трется щекой о футболку. Йенси теплый, почти горячий, и Чак жмурится, когда Йенси берет его лицо в ладони, наклоняется и целует в губы, осторожно трогает их языком, едва ощутимо прикусывает.

\- Давай попробуем, - шепчет Йенси. - Мы справимся, я почти уверен.

Когда они заканчивают, в доме уже совсем тепло, так что Чак тоже снимает свитер.

\- Глинтвейн, - объявляет Райли с некоторым сомнением в голосе, появляясь на пороге комнаты с двумя большими кружками.

\- А еда? - Йенси приподнимает брови.

\- А надо? - парирует Райли.

\- Хочется, - влезает Чак, и Райли тут же сдается:

\- Сейчас, - говорит он. - Держите. И сделайте тут стол какой-нибудь.

Чак послушно оглядывается, но Йенси решает вопрос радикально.

\- Держи, - он передоверяет кружки Чаку, открывает диван и вытаскивает пару пледов и подушки, бросает на пол перед камином. - Иди сюда.

Глинтвейн неожиданно быстро и сильно ударяет Чаку в голову, его развозит, и он укладывается сперва на пол, а затем - на колени к Райли, и Райли аккуратно вытягивает ноги, чтобы Чаку было удобнее.

\- То есть, мы спим здесь? - уточняет Йенси.

\- Я не сплю, - возражает Чак, но глаза закрываются сами собой, словно он не спал ни в самолете, ни в машине.

Йенси встает и выключает верхний свет, теперь комната освещается только камином и елочной гирляндой; на обратном пути он приносит с кухни еще глинтвейна себе и Райли.

\- Снег пошел, - говорит он.

\- Да?.. - Чак приподнимает голову. - Я хочу посмотреть.

Райли подталкивает его коленями.

\- Слезай и смотри, - предлагает он.

Чак неохотно встает, обнимая себя за плечи, подходит к окну.

\- Я уже забыл, как быстро может испортиться погода, - замечает Райли за его спиной.

\- Почему "испортиться"? - Чак прижимается лбом к стеклу. - Красиво...

\- Все прелести понимаешь, когда начинаешь откапывать машину, - смеется Йенси. - А то и дверь, это еще интереснее.

\- Откапывать дверь?.. - Чак оглядывается и даже как будто просыпается. - Серьезно?

\- Более чем, - Райли тоже встает, подходит к Чаку. - Но не волнуйся, здесь не придется. Здесь веранда.

Чак смотрит на крупные белые хлопья, сыплющиеся с неба. Елка посреди двора окружена цветными бликами, все это искрится и сверкает, и Чак не удерживается, берет с крюка куртку и сует ноги в ботинки.

Бекеты выходят на крыльцо вслед за ним и с двух сторон обнимают за плечи, и Чак чувствует себя немного странно, но очень спокойно и уверенно; он глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух, ежится и улыбается.

\- Я понимаю, почему вы хотели сюда приехать, - говорит он и сразу же меняет тему: - Но я не понимаю, как можно постоянно жить при такой температуре!..

\- Замерз? - спрашивает Йенси.

\- Согреть? - предлагает Райли.

Они произносят это одновременно Чаку в шею, и Чак вздрагивает и закрывает глаза.

\- Я... - начинает он и замолкает, и Бекеты утягивают его в дом.

Они раздевают его на пледах перед камином, у них такие теплые руки, словно они вообще на улицу не выходили, у них одинаково ласковые глаза, ласковые и снисходительные, и Чака вдруг это на мгновение бесит, он пытается вывернуться, и Йенси целует его в висок, мурлычет что-то на ухо. Чак затихает, прислушиваясь, и поддается, подставляется, жмурится, когда кто-то из Бекетов расстегивает его ремень.

Сопротивляться долго Чак не может и не хочет, Чак сам тянет к ним руки и чуть слышно постанывает под поцелуями. Йенси подхватывает его под спину, прихватывает губами мочку уха, прикусывает шею, Райли запускает руку Чаку в штаны, заставляя приподняться, стягивает их, и Чак неожиданно чувствует, что краснеет, с ним это все еще случается, они все еще могут заставить его смутиться - всегда смогут, как Чак подозревает.

\- Тише, тише, - шепчет Йенси, и Чак срывается, распахивает глаза и лезет руками, прогибается навстречу.

\- Пожалуйста, - просит он, - пожалуйста!..

Они не заставляют его ждать. Бекеты трогают его, гладят, целуют, передают друг другу, и Чак не знает, возможно, больше всего его сводит с ума случайно подсмотренный их поцелуй, мимолетный и яростный, Чак почти слышит, как они стукаются зубами, и, кажется, Йенси прокусывает Райли губу, потому что при следующем поцелуе Чак чувствует вкус крови у Райли во рту, и Чак задыхается, захлебывается и кончает, но они не останавливаются, они доводят его еще раз, и еще, и когда Чак может уже только всхлипывать и пальцами впиваться им в плечи, они снова целуются над ним, сталкиваются лбами, кусают друг другу губы.

В камине громко хлопает полено, и они вздрагивают, все трое, смотрят друг на друга и смеются. Райли ложится рядом с Чаком, закидывает ногу ему на ногу, кладет голову на плечо.

\- Не устраивайтесь, - Йенси вытирает лицо рукой, приглаживает волосы. - Я не буду спать на полу.

\- Угу, - говорит Райли, показывает пальцем. - Ковровый ожог, старик.

Йенси смотрит на свое колено.

\- Действительно, - соглашается он.

\- Ковровый ожог?.. - переспрашивает Чак.

\- Угу, - снова подтверждает Райли. - Красивое название для стертых во время секса конечностей.

\- Вот поэтому я предпочитаю кровать, - ворчит Йенси, но при этом улыбается и смотрит на Чака, и Чак - да, снова краснеет.

\- Кстати, - говорит Райли, - уже давно за полночь.

\- И вообще-то хорошие дети должны спать в это время, чтобы утром получить свои подарки, - Йенси ухмыляется. - Вы пойдете спать, дети?..

Он наклоняется и целует Чака в лоб, а когда выпрямляется, в его выражении лица больше нет сарказма, только та самая немного снисходительная нежность, которая одновременно бесит Чака и заставляет его млеть.

\- С Рождеством, мелкие, - говорит Йенси.

И Чак не знает, будет ли в его жизни лучшее Рождество, потому что Чак просто не представляет, чего еще можно хотеть.

"С Рождеством", думает он и беспомощно, счастливо улыбается.


End file.
